Funestus
by Hermione 2000
Summary: This is the sequal to 'There's No Turning Back'. Jenny receives disturbing news and is Draco really what he seems? Draco is seriously OOC, if you can bear that, read on.
1. Going Home For Christmas

Funestus

Funestus

A/N. I swore to myself that I'd start writing this after my SAT's so I have!!!! This is the sequel to 'There's No Turning Back' and it probably won't make any sense unless you read that first (just click on my name)!!!! I'd like to dedicate this story to my friend, Bransgorebabe because she helped me with a lot of the plot and lets me rant on to her about it whilst she pretends to listen!!!!! The title is a Latin word, can anyone guess what it means before it gets revealed???!!!! On with the show!!!!!:} 

Chapter One:

Harry Potter was lying glumly on his dormitory bed, trying to do his charms homework. It was nearly Christmas but Harry was almost dreading it. Professor Dumbledore had just called an assembly saying that _all _students were to go home during the holidays because him and some of the staff needed to update the anti-dark spells that protected Hogwarts. Harry's 'home' was at the Dursleys and he wasn't going to get a warm welcome. This was the first time Harry's smile had been wiped off his face since the trial.

His godfather, Sirius Black, had finally been put on trial due to the capture of Peter Pettigrew. Little did Harry know but Remus Lupin and Dumbledore had been trying desperately to piece together evidence that Sirius was innocent, and their hard work had finally paid off. Sirius was free, working in Hogwarts helping Lupin, though sometimes Harry felt that Lupin perceived him as more of a hindrance than a help, and Pettigrew was where he belonged, behind bars.

Suddenly, what seemed like a small whirlwind burst through the door and began to bounce on Harry's bed, forcing the ink from his quill to splatter and his glasses to slip down his nose. When he had recovered he realised that the small whirlwind actually happened to be a person, Jenny Dumbledore.

'Honestly! You look like a wet weekend! What flew up your butt and got stuck there! Cheer up for Heavens sake! Get in the Christmas spirit!' she said, still bouncing on his bed.

'Well, if you haven't noticed _we've_ got to go back home for the holidays!' replied Harry, irritably.

'Yeah, and?' she said, stopping her bouncing to look at him.

'_I _have to go back to the Dursleys!'

'No you don't, you nit! I just bumped into Sirius. He has a house now, well, he's living at Remus's.'

'Do you mean to tell me,' started Harry, catching on, 'that I don't have to go back to the Dursleys? That I get to stay at Sirius's and Lupin's?'

'Yup that's what Siri just told me to tell you. And if that wasn't enough,' she continued, sounding like she was trying to sell him a holiday, 'You get the company of yours truly.'

Harry stared.

'Yep, you guessed it. Two weeks, non stop, of…me!'

Harry gave a huge, false groan. She scowled at him so he decided to change the subject before he got turned into a hippo.

'Where is Sirius? I need to talk to him.'

'Somewhere in the castle' she replied, airily.

'Thanks a lot, great help you are!' he said sarcastically, ducking a pillow as he walked out the door.

The next few days flew by for Harry and soon it was time to leave. Ron and Hermione were just about to get on the Hogwarts Express whilst he and Jenny were going to take a portkey back to Lupin's place later on.

'See you in two weeks then Harry,' said Ron, then added in an undertone, 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do!' nodding his head towards Jenny, who was hugging Hermione.

Harry just grinned and went over to Hermione, who had just let of Jenny. They had become very good friends…unlike at the start of the year. 

'Bye Hermione,' he said, 'and take care of Ron!'

She smiled as Ron helped her carry her trunk onto the train.

Harry never quite found out what happened on the Halloween Ball, seeing as he had been a little pre-occupied, but all he knew was that Ron and Hermione now stuck to each other like glue.

After Harry and Jenny had waved to Ron and Hermione until the train had disappeared round the corner, Lupin and Sirius came up behind them.

Lupin was carrying a rather large piece of wood, which Harry imagined to be a portkey. Their trunks came floating behind them.

'We'll have to use the portkey here, outside the Hogwarts grounds, because it won't work inside… well _now_ anyway!' said Lupin.

'Yeah _now_!' said Harry, looking suspiciously at the portkey.

'Don't worry Harry, this one's perfectly safe. Anyway, we'll all be going together,' said Sirius, erasing any doubts in Harry's mind.

They each held on to a piece of luggage, including the portkey, so they only had to make one trip.

'5…4…3…2…1,' counted down Lupin, looking at Sirius watch, seeing as he couldn't see his own.

Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel, which meant they were transporting. He stumbled and landed on a trunk, as well as Hedwigs cage, and she shrieked indignantly. When it finally stopped, he was reluctant to open his eyes, the memories of last year flooding back to him.

'You're useless, the lot of you!' he heard Jenny exclaim.

He opened his eyes to the groans of Lupin who, having fallen over, was being sat on by Sirius, who looked as though he had overbalanced too.

'Gerrof!' Harry heard Lupin mutter, before Jenny, who had been the only one left standing, pulled him to his feet.

'You OK?' she asked concerned, squinting at him through the sunlight.

'Yeah thanks,' Harry replied, slightly embarrassed at having fallen over in front of her.

'Woah!' he said, staring at the small, white cottage in front of him. It was one of the very few buildings he could see. They seemed to be right in the middle of the countryside and the cottage in front of him looked like a normal Muggle dwelling.

'It's so…um, white!' said Harry, squinting from the glare of the sun on the crumbling white brick.

'So you know your colours? Ah, Hogwarts has improved then?' said Sirius, grinning like a manic, finally getting up.

Lupin unlocked the door and they walked in. The first thing Harry noticed was that the cottage seemed to be upside down. The three bedrooms and the bathroom were downstairs, where they had just walked in, and the kitchen, lounge and dining room were upstairs.

'OK,' said Lupin, looking round, 'My room is at the end, Sirius's is the middle one and Harry and Jenny, you're in this one. There's only one bed so you're going to have to take it in turns to sleep on the camp bed. Is that alright?'

They both nodded and walked into their room.

'Nice,' said Harry, sitting down on the bed, after looking round.

'Mmm,' agreed Jenny, sitting down next to him.

It was at times like this that Harry dreaded Jenny bringing up what had almost happened between them on that Halloween night. He was confused about how he felt about her. He had told Ron how they had almost kissed and now Ron was convinced that she liked him; 'She must do!' He had said but Harry wasn't so sure and he was afraid of asking her because…well…because he didn't want to be rejected.

'I…I'll go…er, get the camp bed,' said Jenny awkwardly, as she left the room.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Sometimes the tension would grow between them, like just then, and one of them would always have to get up and leave.

When Jenny came back, hauling the camp bed with her, before she realised she was a witch and levitated it, things were back to normal between them.

They both spent quite a long time getting their room ready and Harry got the shock of his like when the wardrobe spoke to him in a harsh, Scottish, female voice.

'WHAT D'YA THINK YOU'RE DOIN'?! PUT YOUR CLOTHES IN PROPERLY OR DON'T PUT THEM IN AT ALL!' yelled the wardrobe, causing Harry to jump backwards, unfortunately crashing into Jenny.

When Sirius and Lupin arrived on the scene Harry was squishing Jenny between himself and the (now very flat) camp bed.

'Ah, yes,' said Lupin, over Sirius' sniggers and Jenny's swearing, 'I should have warned you about Mildred. She does like things done properly!'

'Too right I do, laddie! Who is this half-wit anyway? If it was up to me I'd…'

'Yes, _thank you _Mildred,' said Lupin, forcing the doors shut, 

'Er…do you two need a hand?' he asked them, ignoring Sirius, who was now trying to talk through his hysteria.

But Jenny had already shoved Harry off her and was now straightening her robes with as much dignity as she could muster. 

'You're a huge lump, did you know that Harry?' she said to him, once again helping him up, 'Just look what _you've_ done to the camp bed!'

Harry opened his mouth indignantly but then saw she was smiling so shut up.

The camp bed was fixed in no time and Jenny had resolved to a jaw-locking curse to shut Sirius up.

A/N. Second part will be out soon.

Disclaimer: I only own Jenny, Mildred and the cottage is owned by a guy in Cornwall, England, everything else belongs to JK.


	2. Disturbing News

Funestus

Funestus

A/N. If you got confused by the first part, this is a _sequel_, just to tell people who don't read authors notes!!!!!

****

Chapter Two:

That night Jenny was on the camp bed. Harry had argued but she had told him not to be so sexist and she could quite capably sleep on a camp bed rather than in a bed. The ended up deciding by using the Muggle game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Harry had won the bed, Scissors to Paper.

Jenny was sitting on the camp bed, brushing her long, blonde hair. Harry was reading a book on snakes, but he couldn't really concentrate. All he could hear was the swish, swish, swish of the brush going through Jenny's hair. Harry put down his book and, without even realising it, watched her. He loved the way she'd wrinkle her nose every time the brush caught a knot. After about a minute she put down the brush. She noticed him looking at her and smiled.

Harry's stomach lurched as he realised he'd been staring at her.

'If you're not reading, Harry, could you turn out the light please?'

Harry found his voice.

'Sure. _Nox._' He muttered and the room slipped into darkness.

'Night Haz.'

'Night Jen'

Harry was once again troubled by his old nightmare. The flash of green light, the cold, high laugh, Cedric's body, his parents, the snake…

Harry awoke suddenly and sat up, sweating. That's when he realised he wasn't in his own bed.

__

'What the hell are you doing, you moron!' came Jenny's voice, furiously from beneath him.

Harry realised he must have rolled right out of his bed, whilst he was having the dream.

'_Harry…'_ she hissed angrily then, seeing the look on Harry's face, her voice softened.

'Harry? What on _earth's _the matter? You look awful! You're sweating and shaking and everything!'

'I…I'll be OK in a minute,' he said, breathing hard and giving a weak smile, 'I'm sorry I landed on you. I just…I get these dreams you see…' He broke off, shuddering. Tonight's had definitely been one of the worst.

'Here,' said Jenny, wrapping her blanket around his shoulders. Harry flushed but leaned against Jenny and closed his eyes. 

That was how Sirius found them the next morning, curled up together on the camp bed.

'Er…Moony?'

'Leave them, Padfoot, and don't bring it up,' whispered Lupin, coming up behind him and looking at them. He closed the door gently.

Harry awoke with the sound of the door clicking. He was still half-asleep but when he found out he was still in Jenny's camp bed, he woke up properly. Her head was resting against his shoulder but he didn't want to move incase she woke suddenly. He knew from experience that he didn't take kindly to people making her jump.

'Umm…Jen? Jenny! Wake up!' he said awkwardly.

'Mmm?' she murmured, and Harry got the feeling of déjà vu, 'Oops! I'm sorry!' she said, starting to go red.

'It's OK,' said Harry, also blushing. He climbed out of her bed and mumbled something about going to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his burning face and wished he could just wake up. He wouldn't ever be able to look her in the eye again. Ever!

'Good night?' asked Sirius, over the front of the newspaper, when they had both sat down to breakfast, and Harry didn't miss the look Lupin gave him. That click. It couldn't have been…Harry drove the thought from his mind and mumbled a response.

'Umm Sirius?' asked Jenny in a confused voice, 'What ya eating?'

Lupin put his head in his hands before Sirius replied;

'Waffles and syrup.'

'_Potato _waffles! Ew!' she exclaimed, disgusted.

'It gets worse!' said Lupin, raising his head, 'I had to share a flat with him once, before…' Here Lupin broke off and looked awkwardly at Harry, 'Any way, he's dreadful! He leaves his underwear all over the place!'

Jenny and Harry went into fits of laughter at the comical look on Lupin's face but Sirius didn't seem to mind. He just placidly kept eating his waffles, grinning.

The next week was one of Harry's best ever. It was almost like being back at the Burrow and Harry and Jenny got daily letters from Ron and Hermione. Christmas was very special for him because it was the first one he celebrated with his 'family.' Although Lupin was Harry's teacher, during the holidays he had told Harry to call him Remus, as Jenny did.

For Christmas Harry got a picture of the Quidditch World Cup from Ron, which replayed key moments over and over again, his own copy of 'Quidditch Through The Ages' (he had previously borrowed the library's) from Hermione, a selection of clothes from Lupin and Sirius (seeing as all his were old and baggy, having once belonged to his cousin), a box of sweets from Hagri, a Weasly jumper and a box of mince-pies from Mrs Weasly and a necklace from Jenny. The necklace had a thin, black chord and on the end was a fang. Jenny had told him that she'd managed to scrounge the fang, off the basilisk Harry had faced in his second year, off her grandfather and cut off the end. She laughed at Harry's horrified look on his face when she had told him this and proceeded to reassure him that it was no longer poisonous. She had loved the gift he had given her. It, too, was a necklace but had a sparkling silver chain and on the end was a tiny crystal unicorn. It hadn't been very expensive, although it looked it, and had told Jenny so, but she was still over the moon about it because she adored unicorns.

Lupin had somehow managed to track down Sirius' motorbike that Hagrid must have sold. Sirius was beside himself with joy and spent most of Christmas and Boxing Day roaring around outside 

It was about four days before Hogwarts started again, when Harry and Lupin's chess game was interrupted.

'I'll get that, shall I?' asked Lupin, getting up, seeing no one else move.

While he was gone Sirius took the opportunity to move Lupin's chess pieces about, to Harry's advantage of course.

There were murmured voices downstairs for about a minute until Lupin, followed by Dumbledore, climbed the stairs to the lounge where they were all sitting. They both looked unusually grave.

'Jenny, may I have a word with you a moment?' said Dumbledore, in a voice unlike his own.

'Sure,' said Jenny, looking puzzled.

She and Dumbledore went into the kitchen and shut the door.

'Right you two,' said Lupin, turning to Harry and Sirius, ' I don't quite know how to say this, thank God I'm not the one telling her, but Jenny's parents…' Lupin stopped and took a deep breath, 'h…have been killed by Lord Voldemort.'

Neither Sirius nor Harry said anything for a full minute. What was there to say?

'B…but _why_?' Harry finally choked

'Well Dumbledore thinks, and personally I agree with him, that Voldemort did it to get revenge on Jenny. You know, hurt the heart first,' Lupin bitterly spat out the last line.

'The poor, poor child,' said Sirius finally, with a lost look in his eyes.

Before anyone could say another word, the kitchen door opened and Jenny was looking as white as a ghost.

'She's in shock,' said Dumbledore quietly, as he steered her towards where Harry was sitting, 'I regret deeply I cannot stay with her but I am needed back at the Ministry. Harry, take care of her, won't you?' he finished sorrowfully.

Harry nodded.

After Dumbledore had left, none of them knew what to say or do.

'I…I'll get a blanket,' said Lupin huskily, noticing that Jenny was shivering, '_Accio blanket_!' and a blanket shot up the stairs into his hands. He threw it to Harry to place around her. Then, to Harry's surprise, she rested her head against his chest. He put his arms around her, trying to stop her from shivering. He wanted to say something to comfort her, to tell her that he knew how she felt, but he didn't know how so he just hugged her.

'Dumbledore said,' started Lupin, 'that Jenny doesn't really show emotion, all part of being an auror I suppose, so just be nice to her, OK?'

They nodded.

After a while Jenny seemed to have recovered. Without a word she got up and walked downstairs, shutting her self in her and Harry's room.

'Harry, do you think you could go and talk to her?' said Lupin, 'After all, you sort of know what she's going through.'

'OK, I'll try,' said Harry, wondering what on earth he was going to say.

He walked downstairs and gently opened the bedroom door, to see Jenny staring out the window. He went over and stood next to her, awkwardly thinking of what to say.

Neither of them spoke for a while.

'I'm sorry,' said Harry, finally turning to her.

She gave him a small smile.

'I'm OK…really,' she added seeing the scepticism on his face, 'It just shocked me for a minute but I'm alright now.'

But Harry could clearly see she was lying.

A/N. This story has more romance in it than 'There's No Turning Back'!!!!! You have been warned…

Disclaimer: I only own Jenny, the combination of waffles and syrup, and Jen's nickname for Harry (Haz)!!!!! 


	3. Back To School

Funestus ****

Funestus

A/N. I have a brave stab at talking Latin in this chapter and I don't think it went too well. Oh, and no offence to any one called Tayah, one of my bezzie mates is called Tayah!!!!!:}

****

Chapter Three:

She was very quiet for the next four days and, although Harry hadn't known her for long, he could tell this was very unlike her. Not that he could blame her. Harry had sent letters to Ron and Hermione telling them, although they probably already knew and the owls would cross in mid-air.

It was an hour before they were due back at Hogwarts and Harry was, once again, forcefully reminded of The Burrow. Sirius managed to get in everyone's way and spent most of the morning annoying Lupin, who was in a bad temper and kept reminding everybody that they were leaving in a minute, although in a minute never came.

'Harry what are you doing?' said Jenny, walking up to him, 'We're going to go without you if you don't hurry up!'

Harry was sitting in Lupin's smallish garden, talking to a grass snake. It had told him how it had been the sort of 'runt' of the litter and probably wouldn't survive the cold winter. Harry was planning the best way to smuggle it into Hogwarts.

Jenny sat down beside him on the stone step.

'You're talking to a _snake_' she said, looking at him as if he was barking mad, then realisation dawned on her face, 'Of course, you're a Parselmouth! What's it saying?'

'You know?' asked Harry, bemused.

'Oh sure and you know what? I think it's really cute.'

'You do?'

'Yeah but no one ever said I was normal, so what's it saying?'

So Harry told her and then went on to ask her how he could sneak it into Hogwarts.

'Just put it in your bag and hope!'

Harry was just about to say something to that when Lupin's voice came irritably from the house.

'Will you two hurry up? We're already late!'

'Harry gently put the grass snake into his pocket and told it, in Parseltongue to stay.

'Yess ssir,' it replied placidly.

Soon they had Portkeyed into Hogsmeade and Harry hadn't fallen over quite as badly as last time.

'Well done,' said Jenny sarcastically as she helped him up yet again, 'You don't look like a starfish this time!'

They met Ron and Hermione in the Entrance Hall, who were looking uncomfortable about talking to Jenny at first but soon they relaxed, as Harry had.

She hadn't spoken about her parents and was carrying on as though nothing had happened. Harry knew it wasn't that she didn't care, she had just buried the pain.

After the welcome back feast they went off to bed. Harry had told Ron and Hermione about the grass snake and now the four of them were trying to decide on a name for it. Harry had found out that it was actually a she and had made her understand that she had to keep out of sight.

'How about Slytherin?' suggested Ron.

'On your bike!' replied Harry

'Greeny?'

'No comment!'

'Hissy?'

'You lot are useless!'

'Tayah?'

'What kind of a name is that?'

'Scaly?'

'Slimy?'

'Furry?'

'Furry!,' exclaimed Harry.

'Just a suggestion,' said jenny grinning.

'Snake?'

'Slither?'

'How about Vipereus?' said Jenny suddenly at breakfast the next morning.

'_What?_'

'It means snaky in Latin.'

'You know Latin?'

'Ita vero, aliquantulum.'

'Oh stop it!'

'I said yes, a little.'

Seeing as no one could think of a better one, the name stuck.

Lessons were the same as always apart from the fact that Jenny didn't cause havoc but sat and worked, almost as committed as Hermione. Apart from this Jenny seemed to be behaving like normal but Harry could tell she was hiding her emotions well.

Professor McGonagall seemed deeply disturbed too. According to Jenny, McGonagall and her parents had been very good friends.

About a week since school started again, Harry awoke with a feeling of something hanging over him. Try as he might he could not get back to sleep. He began to wonder if it was a nightmare that had awoken him but, seeing as he couldn't remember it, he dismissed the idea. After about an hour of tossing and turning, he got up.

He crept out of his dormitory, down the stairs into the common room, where an unexpected sight met his eyes.

The common room was ablaze with colour and there was a table in the centre covered in powders, but it was the person standing next to the table, which made Harry gasp.

A/N. Dun dun dunnnnnnnn!!!!!! Who is the mysterious person, will anyone review (hint hint)…….we'll have to wait and see….!!!!!:}

Disclaimer: Forgot to do one on the last chapter but just read this one twice to make up for it; I only own Jenny and Vipereus. 


	4. Suicide And Rumours

Funestus ****

Funestus

A/N. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to LillyPhoenix who has reviewed nearly all my stories, WOW, thanx Lilly !!!!!:}

****

Chapter Four:

Jenny was standing with her back to him, with a tiny crystal bottle clutched in her hand, which she was stirring slowly.

'Jenny…' he started bemused.

Jenny gasped and spun round, obviously not hearing him come in.

'H…Harry? What are you…never mind…go back to bed!' she snapped quickly

He ignored her, a prickling sensation running down his spine, and his eyes fixed on the tiny bottle.

'What are you making?'

'You're not going to leave me alone, are you?' she said.

Harry shook his head.

'Alright. If you _must_ know, I have just put the finishing touches to a very complex potion called Funestus. Latin word for suicidal, you know.'

'Why?'

'Could you be any stupider?' she said, her voice shaking, 'Don't you understand? Voldemort's going to kill everyone I love until I'm dead. My friends, my family, just because of me. I'm not worth it! This is my…_their_ only hope!'

'Jenny no! Jenny please! There has to be a better way!' said Harry, understanding and desperate.

'It's too late to stop me now Harry. Goodbye,' she said, raising the conical to her lips…

Before Harry knew what he was doing, he leapt forward and knocked the poison from her hand. It smashed onto the floor and the potion was lost.

At first Harry thought she was going to hit him. A terrible anger blazed in those blue eyes and she started to approach him.

'I'm sorry, but I had to,' was all Harry could say, backing away from her as she slowly raised her wand…

But instead of cursing him she dropped her wand, sat down in a chair, put her head in her hands, and burst into helpless tears.

It was so unlike her to cry that, for a few seconds, all he could do was stare. All her bottled up emotions and sadness were showing through.

Harry sat down next to her and tried to think of something to say. He gave up seeing as the only thing he could think of to say was; 'are you alright?' so he wrapped his arms tightly round her and pulled her closer to his chest.

She didn't resist and she clutched his nightshirt as if the world would end if she let go. He could feel her body shaking with the effort of crying so hard but Harry still didn't say anything, feeling as though his presence was a lot more comforting to her than words. It was hours later before she cried herself to sleep in his arms, her body relaxing for the first time.

It was five o'clock in the morning and freezing in the common room. Harry pulled Jenny's slender figure closer to him, trying to keep her warm, but he didn't dare go to sleep incase she woke up. She murmured something intelligible but didn't wake.

He looked around at the mess in the common room and, carefully stretching over and picking up Jenny's wand where she had dropped it, he performed a tidying up spell. The excess powder on the table flew back into the small bag, which Harry levitated into the fire, just in case. The flames turned a dazzling green before settling down again.

He put her wand down next to him and tried to think of the best way to wake her. He knew she'd hate it if the whole of Gryffindor found them like this and, come to think of it, so would he.

'Umm Jen?' why it always him that had to wake her up at times like this? 'Jenny? Please wake up!'

She dazedly raised her head of his chest and let go of his shirt. It took her maybe five seconds to remember what had happened. She grabbed hold of him again.

'Please don't tell anyone! Please!' she said, her blue eyes staring franticly into his green ones.

'Ok Jen, don't panic, I won't! Look I even tidied the place up. Just swear to me that you won't try to do something like that again. Swear it or we go straight to Dumbledore! You scared the Hell out of me last night!' said Harry, almost angrily. True, he felt mean threatening her, but he knew it was the only way he could ever be sure…

'That's blackmail!' she exclaimed, staring defiantly at him, squirming to get out of his arms but he held her tightly, 'Let go of me, you beast!'

'Not until you swear to me that you won't try and pull a stunt like that again!'

He looked into her eyes and she stopped struggling.

'OK, I promise,' she said, lowering her eyes, unable to keep up the defiant gaze.

'Honestly?'

'Honestly.'

'Good.'

He let go of her and she leapt up towards the girl's dormitory.

Harry stood up slowly, moving his aching and cramped muscles. To his surprise, Jenny stopped, turned around, and caught his up in a huge hug, which made him tingle all over.

'Thank you,' she whispered, before letting go of him abruptly and racing towards her dormitory.

'You look as though you didn't get a wink of sleep last night, Harry! Are you alright?' asked Ron and the breakfast table, after Harry had yawned for the sixth time. Every time he yawned, Jenny would look up guiltily.

'I'm f…f…f…ine' said Harry, stifling another yawn.

But Harry managed to fall asleep in Transfiguration whilst they were copying down notes from the board. McGonagall, noticing, started to come towards him, nostrils flared and looking like an angry dragon. Jenny, who was next to him, poked him sharply in the ribs…

'Yow! What did you…oh, er hi Professor. I was just…'

He ended up in detention that lunch, cleaning the floor of the Transfiguration room.

'Psst! Harry!' came Jenny's voice through the door. She went over and squatted down next to him, 'You look like you could do with some cheering up!'

'Thanks, but if you're caught here…' started Harry but he didn't get to finish because his glasses were clogged up with bubbles.

'Right!' He scooped some bubbles from the bucket, grabbed Jenny, who was laughing hysterically, pinned her down, and shoved the bubbles in her hair.

She shrieked as the bucket got knocked over and drenched them both in cold water.

Unfortunately for them, Professor McGonagall walked in, just in time to see Harry tip the remaining water from the bucket onto Jenny. He caught sight of her and dropped the bucket onto Jenny's head in surprise.

'It was your fault.'

'No it wasn't.'

'Yes it was.'

'You started it!'

'Didn't.'

'Did'

This was how the conversation went that evening whilst they were forced to clean the walls of the Transfiguration room with a toothbrush.

In the next few days Harry kept a close eye on Jenny. She seemed more like herself now, since she had let herself go.

Meanwhile, rumours had spread like wildfire about creatures being killed in the Forbidden Forest. It seemed bodies of centaurs were being found daily but this could have been an exaggeration. One thing was for sure that the staff was keeping a close eye on the forest.

A few days after the rumours had started to spread, Jenny was called to Dumbledore's office. She came back about half an hour later and sat down next to Harry.

'Listen you three,' she said to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had been waiting for her to come back in the common room, 'I need to tell you something but not here. Somewhere where no one will overhear us.'

'I know the perfect place,' said Ron.

A/N. What is the news Jenny is gonna tell them???!!!!! Where is Ron etc going to go??!!!! Find out when chapter 5 is up!!!!:}

Disclaimer: I own Jen, JK owns the rest. 

****


	5. Draco Malfoy's Secret

Funestus ****

Funestus

A/N. Guess what, the other day me and my friend Bransgorebabe went hyper on mint skittles!!!! She left the bag behind at the pub, although she denies it, but it was all her fault that we had to walk back to get it but we decided to blame it on Hermione 2001….sorry, just thought I'd share that with you before the little men in white coats come to take me away…..Mwahahahahanehehehehe!!!!!!:}

****

Chapter Five:

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Jenny had seem quite surprised at being led into a girls bathroom, followed by two boys, but they had assured her that they would not be caught.

'Right,' she started, settling down on a toilet seat, 'Dumbledore's just told me that there's a rumour going round that all the Death Eaters, the ones that let me and Harry escape, are being punished by Vol…sorry Ron…You-Know-Who. Dumbledore also told me that another rumour is that Narcissa Malfoy, you know, Draco's mother, has been taken! Now than, what do you say to that?' she leant back on the toilet seat, her arms folded, and looking very self-satisfied.

'But why did they take her?' asked Harry.

'Use your noodle!' she snapped, obviously not having the reaction she wanted, 'It's like he did to me. He took Lucious' wife to hurt him more or Lucious used reverse psychology to make Voldemort _think_ that it would hurt him more if his wife was tortured, to stop himself from getting hurt! Get my point?'

'But why are you telling us this?' said Ron, 'Why is it so important?'

'Come on Ron!' said Jenny standing up, her eyes glittering dangerously, 'Draco's mother's gone! She could be dead! Look, I know you hate him but he's still a person, he still has feelings!'

'Wouldn't be so sure about that!' muttered Ron, then, giving in, he said, 'OK, OK, you win! What do you want us to do?'

'Yay! Thanks Ronald!' she said, hugging him.

Harry felt a sharp pang of jealousy, which he quickly contained.

'I think we should just keep an eye on him to start. Check he's OK,' said Jenny, breaking away from Ron.

Jenny caught Hermione's disapproving look at her and Ron;

'Sorry Herm! Didn't mean to hit on your boyf but he's just so darn cute!' she said teasingly.

Harry forced a laugh with the rest.

The next day they had double Potions with the Slytherins. Malfoy hadn't said an abusive word to Harry all lesson and they were getting quite worried.

'I never thought I'd _ever_ actually care whether Malfoy was OK or not,' said Hermione, stirring the potion that she and Jenny were working on.

They had been watching Draco, like some crazed stalkers, for the past hour . He had been distant and, as far as they had noticed, hadn't smirked or sneered once. Not even when Neville dropped his crocodile tongues onto Snape's foot, earning himself a yelling at and a detention.

'So Jen, what's the great plan now?' asked Harry, leaning over his cauldron to talk to her.

'We just watch and wait. I think his lack of nastiness concludes something's wrong. We…no, wait, I've got it! Harry, fall over!'

'_What!_'

'Come on, I know you're good at that,' she said, smiling slyly, 'and you're bound to look stupid, then we can see if Draco laughs or not!'

'Why can't _you_ fall over?'

'Because…well…he hates you the most!'

'And you don't want to look stupid,' muttered Ron, quietly.

'B…but…' Harry continued.

'Fine then!' Jenny snapped, 'You think of something!'

'Let's just watch him, OK?' he said, relieved.

They watched him for the rest of that day and his attitude stayed the same.

He left the Slytherin table alone that night, before anyone else.

'C'mon!' hissed Jenny, 'Now's the perfect time to confront him!'

Before the others could argue, she had got up and started after him. They shrugged and followed her.

'If I didn't know any better,' said Ron in an undertone, 'I'd say she has a bit of a thing for him!

'Do you really think…' started Harry, outraged.

'Draco!' shouted Jenny down the corridor, driving the horrific thought from his mind.

Malfoy turned around at the sound of his name, but when he saw who it was, he tried to sneer.

'What do you want?' he spat.

'Draco _we_ need to talk to you,' she said, elbowing Harry in the ribs, who was glaring at his ungracious tone.

'What?' Malfoy sneered as they reached him.

'Draco, I know about your mother, and I'm sorry…_we're_ sorry' she said softly.

Malfoy had turned pale, paler than usual but he didn't say a word.

'If there's anything we can do…'she started.

'Yeah, there's something you can do! Leave me alone!' he snapped, finding his voice and cutting across her. He stalked off without another word.

'Charming,' said Ron.

'Look we've confronted him, he doesn't care, he doesn't want our help!' said Harry exasperatedly to Jenny the next day whilst they were walking to Charms.

'Perhaps you're right, 'said Jenny sorrowfully, 'but still…'

'I don't know why _you_ even _care_,' said Harry, who was in a bad mood (A/N. He's not perfect OK, he gets stressed out like the rest of us!!!:}), 'seeing as _you_ were the one who nearly decapitated him at the beginning of the year!'

'Because I know what it feels like to loose your mother!' she said, raising her voice and blocking his path. Ron and Hermione stayed silent. 'And you do too! How could you be so cold hearted and selfish!' She stormed into Charms and sat on the other side of Ron and Hermione, as far away from Harry as she could.

She was right, Harry thought, he was being a bit insensitive, but, all the same, they had tried.

After Charms he told Ron and Hermione to go on ahead, whilst he made peace with Jenny. He went up to her cautiously, seeing as she was swearing, trying to get her Charms book into her bag.

'Here, let me help,' he offered, putting her book in her bag. She watched him suspiciously. 

'OK Potter, out with it. What do you want?'

'To say I'm sorry?' he said sheepishly.

She sighed and pushed past him to go out the door but she soon found him blocking her way.

'Budge,' she said, not looking at him.

He moved aside but walked with her down the corridor.

'I don't want to fall out with you again, Jen. I remember what happened last time. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so…mean but, I guess, Malfoy's never sympathized with me, I just wanted to… never mind…anyway, please forgive me?'

She stopped to face him.

'Aw, you're such a sweetie pie,' she said affectionately, and Harry knew he'd been forgiven.

The next day something happened that Harry would never have dreamed of. Draco Malfoy stopped them in the corridor.

'Look I…' he started, then lowered his gaze to the floor and mumbled something.

'Sorry, didn't catch that,' said Harry coldly.

Malfoy raised his eyes, took a deep breath, swallowed his pride and said;

'I need your help, OK?'

There was a stunned silence.

'Look Potter. You and Jenny here are the only people in this stinking place who know what I'm going through. I need someone to talk to alright?' He said this in a rush, his cheeks starting to take on a pink tinge.

Harry felt his anger ebbing away and, for the first time in his life, he felt sorry for him.

Jenny left Harry's side and took Malfoy's arm.

'Come with us.'

A/N. I know it sounded really lame when Harry said sorry to Jenny but is was the best I could come up with and I'm suitably ashamed!!!!:}

Disclaimer: I own everything….I'm lying…..I own Jenny!!!!:} 


	6. Who Would Have Thought.......

Funestus ****

Funestus

A/N. Ummmm, let me see, read pleeeeeeeeeeeease!!!!!:} 

****

Chapter Six:

'A _girls_ toilet!' he exclaimed, sitting on a loo, 'And I thought you four couldn't get any worse!'

'No one's forcing you to talk, Malfoy!' said Ron, through gritted teeth.

Malfoy opened his mouth, probably to snap something back, but then realised they were trying to help him, so he swallowed instead.

'I just…need someone to talk to,' he repeated, shakily.

'But what about Crabbe and Goyle?' asked Hermione.

Malfoy snorted.

'_Them_? _Me _talk about my feelings to _them_? Are you out of your tiny, Muggle-born mind Granger?'

'Shut up Malfoy! We _are_ trying to help you, you know!' said Ron, angrily.

'Sorry,' said Malfoy, 'force of habit!' He gave them a weak smile, unlike his usual sneer, before turning to Jenny;

'How do you know about my mother? Do you know where she's gone?'

'It's a long story, Draco…but, if you don't know why she's gone…' Jenny faltered.

How was she going to explain, thought Harry, that his own father had led to his mother's disappearance?

Somehow she managed it but when she had finished Malfoy leant back on the toilet and closed his eyes.

Harry and Ron exchanged bemused glances. This was _not_ normal Malfoy behavior!

'He's been brainwashing me, hasn't he?' said Malfoy finally, sitting up and opening his eyes.

'What?'

'Those things I've said to you lot! All the things I've done! I've only done them to please my father, you know! And now the git's letting my mother take his punishment! That's it! I've had enough! He never loved me, he only keeps me alive to be his heir! I won't do another thing for him! I hate the damn man!' said Malfoy, almost yelling.

He, like Jenny, had bottled up his emotions and had finally said what he'd felt all these years.

'There! I said it! Are you lot happy now?' said Malfoy and he practically ran from the bathroom.

'Wow! He was almost _crying_!' said Ron, after a minute of shocked silence, 'Who'd have thought…'

The next day anyone who knew Harry and Malfoy would have found this scene very unfamiliar. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jenny and Malfoy were sitting close together in the library, talking quietly. They were discussing ways of finding out where Narcissa was and of rescuing her.

'I still don't see _why_ we don't leave it to the Ministry,' complained Ron for the fifth time.

'Because Wea…uh, Ron, the Ministry are useless and don't have a clue what they are doing,' came Malfoy's reply.

'Well, neither do we!' muttered Ron.

Malfoy chose not to comment.

Ever since Malfoy's out burst yesterday, he had become slightly warmer to them, though they still weren't entirely friends. Well, apart from Jenny, thought Harry, bitterly. Jenny and Malfoy had been getting on well and Harry couldn't miss the looks he kept giving her. 

Just then, Vipereus slid out of Harry's pocket onto the table.

'I'm bored!' she hissed, 'And whatss he looking at?' she finished, seeing Malfoy staring at her in shock.

Harry grinned, grabbed Vipereus and whispered to her in Parseltongue;

'You can go for a walk…I mean a slither if you want to. Just be careful!'

'Thank you masster,' and with that she glided off behind a bookcase.

Harry chuckled before turning back to Malfoy's shocked face.

'I _am _a Parselmouth, you know!'

The next few days, they and Malfoy spent quite a lot of time together. Malfoy had lost the unfeeling sneer and cold look in his eyes and had become quite friendly to them, (although sometimes he would switch back to his old ways) much to the amazement of the teachers.

'Malfoy friends with Potter and Co.!' Professor McGonagall could be heard telling Professor Lupin, 'They must have all gone mad! Never before have they ever had a nice word to say to each other!'

'People change, Minerva. I think young Draco must have broken free from his father's influence,' Lupin had replied to her.

Snape had apparently noticed this too, and, although he sat with the Slytherin's in his lessons, Snape began to criticize Malfoy more than he had done before.

They had begun to call each by their first names although sometimes they'd snap insults at each other, out of habit, but nothing too hurtful.

Malfoy was being teased terribly by the other Slytherin's but he had told them he didn't care a jot. If the other Gryffindor's had found their 'friendship' odd they hadn't said a word and were still being perfectly friendly towards them.

One night Harry was woken up by a soft rustling. It seemed every noise awoke him now seeing as he hadn't been able to sleep soundly since the third task. Harry turned to the window where he could see a silhouette blocking most of the light. He got up and walked over to it quietly, able to recognise the slender figure.

'Hey,' he said quietly, touching Jenny gently on the back, making her jump slightly, 'Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you but what are you doing in here? Are you alright?'

She was silent for a moment.

'I can see the stars better from this window.'

'Oh,' was all Harry could say to this rather confusing statement.

'Well, I suppose the Astronomy Tower would be the best but I daren't go up there now. I don't want what happened to you and Hermione happening to me!'

Harry grinned guiltily, though sill confused.

'I used to look at the stars with my parents when I was small,' she explained, 'We used to join them up and see what shapes we could make. Silly really,' she laughed quietly but was then serious again, 'I feel closer to them when I look at the stars. Do you understand what I mean, or am I just being stupid?'

She turned to him as though yearning to be told that she wasn't the only one who felt this way.

'You're not stupid,' he replied confidently, still keeping his voice low so not to wake the others.

'Thanks Haz. Well goodnight,' she said, walking past him to go back to her dormitory. Harry stood there for a minute, then climbed back into his bed and fell asleep, a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

A/N. Awww, could it be that Harry has feelings for Jen-Jen???!!!! What do you people think????!!!! Can anyone see a slight hint of romance with two other characters???? ( Before you say it, it is _not_ Sirius and Remus!!!!) Next chappy will be up soon!!!!:}

Disclaimer: I own Jen and Vipereus. 


	7. A Stroll Into The Forest

Funestus 7 ****

Funestus

A/N. Sorry, this chapter's a bit lame and there are probably gaping plot holes.

****

Chapter Seven:

A few days later, Harry was walking alone down the corridor. He had just finished a detention for Snape and needed _someone_ to complain to. (A/N. I really make him sound stressy, don't I?)

He was just about to walk round the corner when he heard Jenny's laugh. Then he heard another deeper voice and, although he couldn't hear the words, it didn't take him ten guesses to work out it was Malfoy. An unexplained jealousy arose in Harry's chest as he peered cautiously round the corner, ignoring his conscience telling him not to eavesdrop.

Sure enough Malfoy was standing there, closer than was necessary to Jenny, whilst she was pressed against the wall, laughing uncontrollably. All Harry wanted to do was to turn Malfoy into a slug there and then. He hadn't even realised he had his fists clenched until now.

Harry turned away and walked back down the corridor, going the long way to the common room, unable to watch Malfoy flirt with Jenny much longer.

'You OK, Harry? Snape wasn't _that_ bad was he?' asked a concerned Ron, as Harry collapsed into a chair in the common room, with a scowl on his face.

'I can't stand that slimy git!' growled Harry.

'Relax Harry. Perhaps you'd better try and get on his good side. He is going to be your teacher for the next few years,' said Hermione reasonably.

Harry sighed. Let them think he was talking about Snape.

Jenny walked in five minutes later with a smile on her face. Harry was careful not to meet her eyes but she sat down next to him.

'Why so glum, Haz?' she asked him, still grinning broadly.

'Snape,' he muttered simply.

It was a good cover-up story.

She chuckled.

'Oh yeah, you just finished a DT with him, I forgot.'

Bet you did, thought Harry, bitterly.

'Yeah, that's what I heard,'

'In the forest?'

'No way!'

These were the whispers that greeted them the next morning when they came down to breakfast.

'What's everyone talking about?' asked Jenny.

'Dunno,' said Ron, 'But I'll soon find out,' and he went over to Fred and George.

The other three sat down at the table.

'Guess what!' said Ron excitedly, a few minutes later, as he sat down next to Hermione.

'What?' asked Harry, curiously.

'Apparently,' started Ron, 'there's a rumour going round that You-Know-Who's supporters are lurking around in the Forbidden Forest!'

Jenny snorted.

'What utter rubbish,' she exclaimed, '_I _haven't heard a rumour like that and _I'd_ be one of the first to know. Someone must have made it up, after all the killings in the Forest,'

'You must be right,' said Ron, looking crestfallen.

'Uh, where's Malfoy…or Draco…whatever we're calling him now?' pointed out Hermione suddenly.

They all looked over to the Slytherin table where, sure enough, there was no Malfoy.

'You don't think…'

'Surly he's not stupid enough to…'

'That settles it,' said Ron, 'Malfoy obviously heard the rumour, took it seriously and decided to toddle off to the forest to see if his mother's there.'

'The silly little ass!' exclaimed Jenny, 'Should we tell someone?'

'No,' said Harry thoughtfully, 'We don't know for sure whether that's where he's gone, though I suspect he has. If he's not back by lunch _then_ we'll tell someone. You know how much he hates people prying in his business.'

They spent the rest of that day anxiously waiting for any sign of Malfoy but he didn't turn up and they started to feel sure that he was in the forest.

It was at lunch when Hermione had the bright idea of checking the hospital wing. (Jenny was at a detention for Professor Flitwick and she had told them to go without her.)

'He might be hurt and not able to go to lessons,' Hermione explained.

'Why do you care,' muttered Ron, 'I mean, it's not like he ever…'

But Harry never found out what it was Ron was going to say because in front of them, lying on a bed, was Narcissa Malfoy.

She was in a bad way with cuts and bruises all over her. She had lost her sneer and looked very different to when Harry had seen her at the Quidditch World Cup. Madam Pomfrey was bustling around her and Professor McGonagall was in deep conversation with her.

They were just in time to hear Narcissa say; '…the forest's swarming with Death Eaters, no wonder everything's being killed…' before McGonagall spotted them.

'Potter will you get out!' she shrieked.

'But Professor…' started Harry. He needed to tell her about Malfoy.

'Get out NOW!'

They retreated behind the door.

'Now what?' said Ron, sounding panicky, 'Dumbledore's out of school until later so we can't go to him about Malfoy…'

'Listen,' said Harry urgently, 'Malfoy may be in danger. I'm going into forest after him.' He ignored Hermione's gasp,' Tell someone as soon as you can, we can't waste time.' And deaf to his friends cries he practically ran down the corridors, through the main entrance and into the grounds.

It was freezing outside and Harry pulled his cloak around him. He hesitated as he approached the forest. Perhaps he should head back? An hour or so wouldn't make any difference, or would it? But whilst the teachers ummed and ahhed, Malfoy could be in trouble.

Summoning up his remaining courage, he hurried into the forest, only thinking about his former nemesis' safety.

It might have been Harry's imagination but he thought he heard whispering among the trees. He had his wand out and was jumping at any unexpected noise, expecting Voldemort to come creeping out of the shadows, and wishing that Vipereus was with him for company.

'Potter?' came a voice from the darkness of the trees.

A/N. The next chappy will be up soon I hope!!!!!!!:}

Disclaimer: I own Jen and Vipereus. 


	8. In Trouble Again

Funestus ****

Funestus

A/N. There is slight violence in this chapter but not enough for me to rate it PG-13 but if you do feel it should have a higher rating, let me know!!!!! BTW you pronounce Emilio; Eh me le oh!!!!:}

****

Chapter Eight:

Harry spun round and pointed his wand in the vague direction of where the voice came from, his breathing ragged.

To his relief it was Malfoy. His blonde hair was straggled over his face and his robes were dirty and slightly torn.

'What are you doing here?' Malfoy continued.

'I could ask you the same thing,' said Harry, coldly.

'It was just a stupid rumour, wasn't it?' said Malfoy, looking downcast.

'That's what I thought,' said Harry grimly, 'until I overheard your mother saying the forest was full of Death Eaters. She must have escaped. C'mon, we've _got_ to get back!'

But Malfoy stood his ground.

'You're lying, aren't you?' he said desperately, 'She…she's really safe?'

'Yeah she is,' said Harry as near to kind as he could get, 'Why would I lie to you?'

To Harry's relief Malfoy gave in and began to follow him.

'If you've lied to me, Potter…' he began, 'Why are you out here anyway?'

'What d'you think?'

'To keep _me _out of danger?' his voice was scornful and disbelieving, 'What have _I_ ever done for _you_ that _you_ would risk your life for _me_?'

'That's exactly what I asked myself,' muttered Harry, more to himself than Malfoy.

After five minutes of solid walking on the path that could hardly be seen, even with both Harry and Malfoy's wands, the silence was broken.

'So I suppose _you_ think _you've_ got a chance with Jenny?'

Harry swung round, groaning inwardly that Malfoy had momentarily switched back to his old self.

'It that really relevant?' he said, irritably, 'Shouldn't we be more concerned whether we are going to be attacked by hordes of Death Eaters in a minute?'

'There's no one around for miles!' said Malfoy confidently, as he stepped in front of Harry, his blue-grey eyes fixed on him, 'So let's talk.'

'OK,' said Harry, trying not to loose his patience, 'What do you want me to say? That I'm jealous of you because she likes you more than she likes me, is that it?'

'Finally got that out in the open, have we?' sneered Malfoy insolently, 'I can't believe you _actually_ think that she could ever like you! You haven't got the charm! You couldn't get her to go out with you even if…'

WHAM!

Harry's fist struck Malfoy's jaw.

He had finally lost his temper, seeing as Malfoy was saying exactly what he was feeling. And he didn't like it one bit.

Malfoy retaliated and the next moment fists and blood went flying, in a furious and noisy fight.

Suddenly they heard voices over their own shrieks and yells of pain, obviously alerted by the noise they were making.

'Quick!' whispered Harry, panicking and pulling Malfoy roughly to his feet, 'Run!'

They both ran through the dense forest, trying to ignore the voices, now angry, that were gaining on them.

Harry saw flecks of blood from the fight fly past him and his whole body was aching with every step he took. He looked to his side and saw that Malfoy was faring no better. He had a black eye, a scratch down one cheek, and was slowing down, as Harry was. On impulse, Harry grabbed Malfoy and ducked behind a bush. Their breath was coming in short, painful gasps and neither of them spoke as they waited for the voices to pass.

What a stupid thing to do, thought Harry, Fight in the middle of a forest with Death Eaters barely being five hundred meters away.

The voices soon came to a stop in front of them and they crouched lower, so as not to be seen.

'Do you think it was some kids?' said the first voice.

'Did that sound like an animal to you?' said the second voice, 'That was kids alright. They gotta be round here somewhere, we'll find 'em' 

And they started to search the bushes.

All Harry and Malfoy could do was tremble. Frozen with fear they listened, as the men got closer and closer to their hiding place.

Harry caught Malfoy's eye and saw that he, too, was terrified.

Suddenly the leaves of their bush parted and the face of one of the voices gaped at them. For a split second nothing happened, they just stared at each other in shock.

'Emilio! I've got them!' roared the Death Eater, as he lunged for them.

The shout seemed to knock the two boys out of their terror and they did the only sensible thing, ran.

'It's flamin' Harry Potter! Grab him you fool!' shrieked the one called Emilio.

Harry felt some sort of spell go whizzing past his ear and he could hear the Death Eaters gaining on them. It's too late, Harry thought, any moment now they're going to grab us and…

With a screech of brakes the Weasly's turquoise Ford Anglia skidded to a halt in from of them, revving its engines impatiently.

'Get in!' yelled Harry, as a door flung open and he shoved Malfoy in. Harry climbed in after him and the door slammed itself shut. Before he had even touched the seat, the car sped off into the trees, leaving the yelling of the angry Death Eaters far behind them.

Harry leaned back on the seat, teeth clenched, he closed his eyes. His heart was still beating painfully fast.

'Pot…uh, I mean, Harry? Are you OK?'

Harry turned to Malfoy, surprised that he had used his first name.

'You look kind of pale.'

Did Malfoy look concerned?

'Pale?' said Harry, trying to keep calm. 'Pale! We could have been killed! We shouldn't have been so stupid as to fight.'

'I know,' said Malfoy. 'And I'm sorry.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'Me too.'

Ten minutes later the car skidded to a halt just outside the forest, in Hogwarts grounds. They both climbed shakily out of the car, and, with a farewell toot, it disappeared back into the forest.

'Never would I have dreamed…' came a steely voice from behind them. They turned around slowly to face Professor McGongall, her nostrils very white and looking very angry. Beside her were Snape, Dumbledore and Jenny. Harry wondered where Sirius was but was then almost glad he wasn't there, not wanting Sirius' temper to be tested again that year. Lupin was probably still teaching, seeing he wasn't the head of Harry or Malfoy's house.

'I don't think here is the place to discuss this, Minerva. Perhaps we should go up to the hospital wing where Mr. Malfoy can see his mother, hmm?' said Dumbledore, looking serious.

'Yes Professor,' she said in a strangled sort of voice.

They started the long trek up to the hospital wing. Harry tried to catch Jenny's eye but she refused to look at him. He realised, with a jolt, that he might have got her into trouble too seeing as she was meant to be keeping a close eye on him.

'Harry!' came Hermione's voice as she ran up to him, closely followed by Ron, 'You're OK! We did what you said, we…'

'Get to your lesson, Miss Granger!'

'But…'

'Now!'

Ron and Hermione, with a final glance at Harry, went back into the Transfiguration room, followed by McGonagall's icy stare.

I'm in trouble, Harry thought.

A/N. Dun dun dunnnnnnn!!!!! Will our favourite Gryffindor be expelled, did he just make the understatement of the year???!!!! Find out soon in the last chapter!!!!:}

Disclaimer: I own Jen and Emilio, JK owns the rest!!!!:} 


	9. Finally

Funestus ****

Funestus

A/N. This is the last chapter!!!!! Before you flame me I'd just like to say I _know_ I'm no good at romance but I _tried_!!!!! Thanx to **PHOEBE** who has read this story and I think is the only one who has and is probably the only one reading this….oh well……**THANX**!!!!!:}

****

Chapter Nine:

Once they had reached the hospital wings, Malfoy caught sight of his mother and almost flew over to her. Harry tore his eyes away from them and looked at the three professors and Jenny in front of him.

'I would never have thought you would be so stupid!' started Professor McGonagall, trying to keep her cool, 'Especially after the last time you tried a rescue attempt! Well out with it, what happened?'

So Harry launched into the story, helped by Malfoy, who had come over. He explained how he had been searching in the forest alone until Harry had arrived. Neither of them mentioned the fight, seeing as it wasn't relevant and embarrassing.

'If you said you were not caught then why are your robes torn and you're dripping with blood?' asked McGonagall suspiciously, when they had finished.

'It must have been when we were running. The trees…' answered Malfoy lamely, with a look at Harry.

'Matters must be taken into account,' said Snape, his mouth twitching in a smile, 'Potter should have been suspended after his last hair-brained scheme. This time he has gone too far! Don't you agree, Minerva?'

She nodded slowly.

'I'm afraid Professor Snape's right, Harry,' said Dumbledore softly.

'You…you're going to _suspend_ me!' said Harry, his mouth hanging open, 'But…'

He looked at Jenny, pleading for help. She hadn't said a thing the whole time but now she walked right up to him and stood there with her hands on her hips and her blue eyes flashing with unmistakable anger.

'You idiot!' she said dangerously, her nose almost touching his, 'I hope they do suspend you for what you did! With any luck they'll lock you up where you can't get yourself into anymore trouble! I…grrr…I can even look at you at the moment!' And with that she left the room, giving Malfoy a dirty look as he passed but saying nothing.

Harry felt queasy. His last hope had just walked out the door…

'Please Professor,' stepped in Malfoy, 'It wasn't Pot…er, Harry's fault! If he hadn't have come and got me, I can bet I'd be dead by now! So if he had gone to a teacher, you might have been too late…'

Snape looked as though he could have strangled him.

About quarter of an hour later, after Sirius and Remus had left, leaving Harry feeling dejected, he and Malfoy were listening to Narcissa's story, whilst Madame Pomfrey cleaned them up.

'I guessed at once what Lucius had done, letting me take the punishment. I can't even begin to tell you what happened to me but lets just say sometimes all I wanted to do was curl up and die.

'Finally I managed to escape and get up through the trap door type thing in the forest. It was a brilliant hiding place, I had heard them say, so near Hogwarts but underground, where no one would ever find them. 'Somehow I got through the forest and I knew the safest place was Hogwarts. 

'I hope the Aurors are in time. They may be already clearing up the evidence that they've been there, guessing what I was going to do.'

But how did you persuade the Death Eaters to let you go?' asked Malfoy, putting cream on his swollen eye.

'Never you mind!' she answered sharply, but Harry could guess. (A/N. I can't write it if I want to keep it a PG. so use your imaginations!!!!)

By the time they were cleaned up it was past suppertime and they were walking back to their dormitories. It was the first time they had had a chance to speak.

'Thanks,' said Harry, awkwardly.

'For what?'

'Stopping me from getting suspended.'

'Well, you know, if it hadn't been for you…I may not even be here….'

'I wonder why they only gave us detentions and didn't mess about with points?' 

'They probably couldn't decide whether to take off points or give them!'

Harry laughed thinking he was probably right.

'Listen Draco,' he started, 'could we be…'

'…friends?' Malfoy finished, 'Let's just take it one step at a time, OK?'

He grinned as he turned down the corridor towards the Slytherin common room and Harry knew that he and Malfoy would get on a lot better…

Harry walked into his own common room and was immediately pounced on by Ron and Hermione, asking him questions and apologising that they weren't allowed to go and see him. He struggled past them, telling them he'd re-live history just as soon as he'd talked to Jenny who was sitting in the corner, watching him.

'So, have you been suspended?' she asked him as he stood over her, fixing her blue eyes upon his green ones.

Harry shook his head.

'Sorry to disappoint you.'

To his surprise, she smiled.

'You scared the hell out of _me_ this time, I never thought I'd see you again! God, you're so stupid sometimes, I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?

She stood up and ran a finger down a scratch on his cheek, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine.

'How…'

'I got into a fight,' answered Harry, truthfully this time.

'With a Death Eater? But I thought you said…'

'No,' he said quietly, 'with…er, Malfoy actually.'

'Just like boys! Your lives are in danger and you still fight! What was it over?'

She sounded slightly annoyed, yet amused, and he wondered if he should tell her.

'You,' he replied simply.

'Huh…wha…Oh!' she stammered, her eyes very wide and she blushed, 'Why? Oh God! I…aarrgghh!' And with that she almost ran from the common room.

'What was all that about?' asked Ron, coming up and standing behind him.

So Harry told both of them, and the rest of the common room, who were listening, how they had fought, ran, and generally been scared to death.

After he had finished, Hermione, who looked very disapproving, said;

'You'd better go after her! She's probably really embarrassed!'

'Good idea,' said Harry, 'I've got to ask her something anyway.'

This obviously wasn't what Hermione meant, and tried to tell him so, but he had already disappeared through the portrait.

It was dark but there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the stars were shining brightly. Harry looked everywhere for her. All over the castle and the owlery. He didn't dare stray into the grounds too much, feeling that he had already pushed the teacher's patience a bit to far for one day. Then he had an idea. The stars were bright and she _had_ said the Astronomy tower was the bast place to see them…

Harry entered the tower and, just as he had expected, she was there, looking at the stars. He walked quietly over and stood next to her, his elbows resting on the wall.

'It's beautiful, isn't it?' she said in a whisper, after a few seconds of silence.

'Mmm,' murmured Harry in agreement.

Silence again. Harry could feel the tension growing between them once more. He had to ask her the question burning in his mind, he had to know before he went crazy…

'Tell me honestly, is there something going on between you and Malfoy?'

She turned to face him and Harry's breath caught in his throat, his heart thudding against his ribs.

'Oh, you're so sweet,' she said smiling, 'but Draco's not the one I want.'

Before his head had even got round those words, she had wrapped her arms around his body. He pulled her closer to him and she kissed him gently. Harry's head exploded in fireworks as he kissed her back, something he had been longing to do, he realised, since he first laid eyes on her.

'You are,' she breathed softly, as they finally broke apart, her nose rubbing against his.

He returned the feeling by kissing her again.

The End

A/N. Well, that was it folks!!!! Did ya spot where the title comes in????!!!!! So what did you people think, personally I thought parts of it were really lame and sounded stupid, but hey, who am I????!!!!! I think I'm going to write a third part, the plot is already kinda thought out by me and my lovely friends Bransgorebabe and Hermione 2001!!!!!! Pleeeeeeeease r/r…..pleeeeeeeease!!!!!!!:}

Disclaimer: I own Jen and anything else you don't recognise!!!!:}

Oh and to all you lovely, lovely people who have reviewed……**I LOVE YOU**!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
